


Anything the Heart Can Create

by dreamsandlove



Series: Malex AUs [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Beagle!, Conversation, Do not post or copy to other sites, Emotions, Forcefield AU, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Love, M/M, Michael is desperate and makes a move, Star Wars - Freeform, Telekinesis, big gesture, hail mary play, how does it all work you ask?, i said what i said, im def a scientific scientist who is scientifically qualified, it's complicated - Freeform, kind of (not really?) forced confinement, magic of fanfic, mumble mumble science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsandlove/pseuds/dreamsandlove
Summary: Michael has run out of options...only one thing left to do...obviously.ORThe Forcefield fic that literally no one asked for, but that is here, nonetheless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the setup: The pod squad has secondary (and maybe tertiary) powers. I don't know the ins/outs of it all, okay? Let's just assume there's a reasonable reason for this sciencey science mumbo jumbo to work.
> 
> Also forcefields. That’s why. Lol. 
> 
> Thank yous: pastelwitchling for asking a lot of questions and poking a lot of holes. 😊 It's very much appreciated. caitlesshea for betaing and fresh eyes. heather_night for endless support, and encouraging me to try new things. *an awkwardly inappropriate amount of air kisses to you all* ❤️
> 
> Title taken from a line of OAR's song, _Are You For Real_
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️

**Michael**

_ Oh shit. _

He hears Alex’s Humvee skid to a halt on the gravel in the driveway. He knows what’s coming when the heavy door slams shut, and he watches through the window as Alex stalks toward the cabin. 

Michael braces himself. 

The front door swings open as Alex storms in.

“What the fuck,_ Guerin?_”

“Let me explain.”

“You better start explaining! Why are you in my house, and why are there two RVs and a bunch of cars parked out front?” Alex looks displeased, to say the least. 

“It was the only way I could get you to talk to me.”

“By breaking in and having ‘Sam’s Hot Used Car Lot’ in my driveway?” 

God, the snark from this man will never get old for him.

“Not exactly?”

“Talk fast, Guerin, because I’m not in the mood for your shit today.”

_ This could be going better. _

“Well, you’re not going to like this then.” The statement comes out more sarcastic than Michael means, but it’s not _ not _ the truth. He takes a big breath. “They’re out there to help me keep up the forcefield I have around your cabin.”

“_What the actual fuck, Guerin!!_”

Michael knows he needs to hurry things along.

“Let me explain! Apparently, I have the ability to create forcefields.” Michael gives a small shrug. “Isobel and I found out when we were messing around with our powers. We were trying to figure out a way to bring back Max, and, lo and behold, we discovered more gifts we didn’t even know existed.” Alex looks utterly unimpressed with this news. Michael quickly continues, “If I lower parts of my mental shield Iz can link to the powers I allow her access to. We can kind of share them. I can do the same for her powers too, but she had to teach me how to find my telepathy first. When we got Max back, we realized he could also connect to us in the same way.”

Sighing heaving, likely digging deep for patience, Alex replies, “Look, good for you and all, but I don’t really care about your alien skill set right now. Tell me what the hell is going on outside my home.”

“Right, so I made a forcefield and Iz and Max are in the RVs to help me maintain its strength, and...no one else can get in but you and me.”

“What? We’re already _ in_.” Alex gestures around the room. 

“Yeah...but neither of us can get out. Not without using this,” he says, holding up a walkie talkie.

“_Jesus Christ, Guerin. _ Can you take your space opera somewhere else? Tell them to bring down the _ forcefield _ and leave me the hell alone!”

Michael’s palms sweat as he says,“I can’t, only you can.”

“Oh my god!” Alex holds his hand out. “I don’t understand what’s happening here. Give me the damned thing.”

Michael lifts the two-way radio but won’t let it go.

“In order for them to drop their side you have to say the word _ Firefly_.” 

Alex snatches the thing out of Michael’s hand, turns it on, and presses the button. 

“Fire—”

“WAIT! Stop! Please!” Michael puts his hands up like he’s trying to calm an angry animal, which might have been a little easier, to be honest.

Alex releases his thumb from the button. “_What? _ What do you want from me?” 

“I just want to ask you a couple of questions. _ Please_.”

Alex’s face is hard as granite, but he nods.

Michael lets loose a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“If you can honestly answer ‘yes’ to any of these questions, then I’ll immediately drop my side of the forcefield, and you can tell the others the code word and they’ll do the same.”

Alex raises his eyebrows in a ‘let’s get on with it’ move, and Michael has to remember that this isn’t foreplay, he has a goal here. He needs to stay focused on what he’s about to ask.

He tries to fortify himself as he begins.

“Are all the feelings you had for me completely gone?”

Silence.

“Have you ever loved anyone the way you’ve loved me?”

Michael sees Alex’s jaw clench. 

He draws in a breath and keeps going.

“Have you ever told anyone else that they’re your family?”

More silence. Alex is stock still, but Michael isn’t stupid enough to take the man’s lack of response for calmness. 

“Have you ever felt a connection like ours with anyone, on any level?”

Alex purses his lips, scowl lines deepening on his forehead.

Michael swallows. “Last one. If we figure out how to deal with all our shit, do you really believe there’s no hope left for us?”

They stand there just looking at one another. All Michael can hear is the soft whir of the ceiling fan as it spins above them, the thundering of his own heart, and the breaths that are sawing in and out of his lungs. 

He can’t read Alex’s expression, but the man hasn’t moved yet either.

_ Maybe there’s hope? _

Alex releases a slow, heavy sigh. 

“Guerin—”

“Can you? Can you say ‘yes’ to any of those questions?” Michael whispers the words, but he knows Alex hears them loud and clear.

Alex slowly shakes his head, the knuckles of the hand gripping the walkie turning white, the other hand clenching and unclenching by his side. After a long moment, Alex finally speaks. His voice is more subdued than Michael would’ve expected. 

“Guerin, this is crazy. Whatever this is,” Alex gestures between them and toward the front yard, “it isn’t going to work.”

“It might. You didn’t say ‘yes.’ to those questions. There’s still something between us.”

Alex runs his free hand through his hair, and looks up at the ceiling. Michael is sure the man is irritated, confused and about at the end of his rope when it comes to him, _them_. 

After a few beats Alex looks back at him, but doesn’t speak, so Michael takes the opening. 

“Okay then.” He cocks his chin.” You use that two-way radio to say the word, and it’s done. Otherwise, you’re stuck with me until we figure this the fuck out.”

Alex’s nostrils flare. _ Is he fighting back amusement? _ More likely plotting everyone’s death. 

“Get away from me.” Alex’s tone is clear and clipped. He is still squeezing the radio, but he’s lowered it to his side.

“Got it. I made your favorite sandwiches, they’re in the fridge. I’ll be outside working on your back porch, fixing a rotting beam.”

Michael turns and walks out the back door. 

_ This is the biggest Hail Mary of my life. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to figure out his thoughts and emotions.

**Alex**

_FUCK!!!!_

Alex can not believe this is happening. He’s basically trapped in his own home by three aliens and a goddamned forcefield. He never thought he’d ever have _this _type of problem to contend with.

_Jesus! _

Alex is confused and angry. He’s completely shocked, but mostly by his own behavior. All he had to do was lie. Tell Michael that things had changed, that he felt differently… That’s it! Hold down the button on the walkie and say _Firefly_. One and done, but he hadn’t.

_What is wrong with me?!_

Alex feels tears burning behind his eyes as he moves to shut the front door. Placing the radio on the coffee table, he sits on the couch. He has no idea what to do. No clue how to proceed. He’s got a million questions about this fucking forcefield nonsense and how, _exactly_, is keeping the two of them in the same confined space going to yield any real change? 

Resting his elbows on his knees, head in his hands, Alex closes his eyes and uses a couple of deep breathing techniques to slow down his heart rate. Blood is roaring in his ears, skin sheened with sweat, residual adrenaline pumping through his system. His body is reacting as it would to a trauma trigger, and maybe that’s exactly what this is. A trigger? A trauma? A nightmare? 

No. No, it’s not. While he and Michael certainly have a history of shared traumas (both of them having a boatload of their own shit to deal with too), Alex knows _this _situation is different. He technically is in full control of what's happening. What he can’t really wrap his mind around is the fact that he won’t—or can’t—say the words that will release him. 

Shelby, his beagle, comes bounding through the still open back door. She hops on the couch and snuggles close to him. Absently petting her, he focuses on the texture of her slightly coarse fur. He thought it was crazy when the doctors suggested he get a service animal, but he honestly is so grateful to have her. She’s seen him through many a nightmare and panic attack. Always comforting him and keeping him grounded in the here and now. 

Alex is disappointed in himself. He’s weak, and he knows it. Too weak to do what needs to be done when it comes to Michael Guerin. 

Something about this godforsaken town messes with Alex’s head, his clarity, his sanity. All those years ago he should’ve never taken a chance on the kid that lived in his truck. He should’ve ignored the bruises he saw on Michael’s skin and never offered up the use of the family’s shed to keep him warm at night. He should have been strong enough to walk away before anything between them even started; Alex had had his own bullshit to deal with back then. But he hadn’t, and look where that had gotten him, gotten the both of them. Nothing. Nothing he’s ever done for Michael, or for himself when it comes to Michael, has ever ended in anything other than disastrous pain. 

_How on earth is this dog-and-pony show going to be different than any other time? _

Alex stares at the coffee table and pets his dog for long moments, eventually feeling more settled in his skin. 

He reaches for the walkie talkie and brings it to his mouth. 

Resigned to his next move, he holds the button down, and says what needs to be said. 

~~~

_What a bunch of assholes!_

Alex used the two-way radio to talk with Max, and—surprise, surprise—Liz was there too. _Fucking great_. Alex repeatedly explained that he didn’t want to be in the stupid forcefield and he thought it was pretty shitty of them to agree to any of this in the first place. It was Isobel who pointed out that Alex could say the code word at any time and be completely free of the situation. Alex didn’t really have a response to that so he’d said, ”fuck you,” and turned off the walkie. 

So now he’s lying on the couch, dog nestled into his side, trying to get his phone to work, but he can’t get a signal. _Of fucking course. _Not bothering to move, he holds Shelby close as he hollers for Michael. 

“Guerin! What the hell is going on with my cell signal? Is this more of your alienness messing with my tech?”

Since neither of them had bothered to close the back door, Alex knows Michael can hear him. Alex certainly hears a whispered, “shit” from Michael right before the man pops his head in, a grimace on his face. 

_What fresh hell is this?_

Michael walks fully into the room and stands at the edge of the couch. Suddenly, Alex feels very vulnerable lying down, so he puts one foot on the floor and props his back against the arm of the couch, relocating Shelby to his lap. 

It’s not missed on Alex how Michael’s shirt is sticking to him in spots, molded to his muscles from all the sweat. The edge of his brow wet, hair wild and windblown, almost like a golden-brown halo sitting atop his head.

_More like sex devil curls._

Where had that thought come from?

Alex notices bits of dirt and wood stuck to Michael’s flexing forearm as he holds a power drill in his hand, his biceps looking too big for the sleeves of his tee. Alex would absolutely understand if Michael wanted to change his shirt. What with all that dirty wetness and whatnot. It’s not because seeing Michael like this is distracting to Alex or anything. It’s not! 

Alex can feel a blush on his cheeks and remembers that he’s angry and why he called the man inside the house in the first place. He clears his throat, but before he can speak Michael begins to explain. 

“Our cell phones won’t work inside the forcefield. Max is controlling the radio frequency, kind of like a sieve. He can filter sound waves and adjust how much gets in or out.”

Alex is sure the expression on his face is pure ‘fuck my life’. Michael continues. 

“It’s the same with WiFi and internet connections. Those are completely cut off too, thanks to Max’s primary ability, related to electrical currents and all.”

Alex closes his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. 

“So you’re telling me there is no way to communicate with the outside world except through this walkie talkie?”

“Yeah.” Michael at least has the decency to look sheepish.

“Explain the forcefield thing to me, like now, before I lose my shit.”

“Yeah, okay.” Michael swipes the back of his hand over his brow. “Can I just change first and we can grab something to eat while I tell you everything I know?”

Honestly, Alex thinks it’s probably for the best, because he’s not entirely confident he could focus on Michael’s words if that damned shirt is sticking to him. 

“Fine. I’ll grab the sandwiches and meet you at the kitchen table in five.”

“Great!” Michael’s enthusiasm seems like a bit too much, as though Alex has conceded way more than he has. 

_Whatever_. He shifts Shelby to the floor and watches her bound out the back door. No need for him to worry, she always stays close to the cabin. 

Alex gets himself up and grabs the sandwiches from the fridge. They’re on a plate wrapped in cellophane. Michael did indeed make Alex’s favorite. There are several medium sized subs with Italian meats and cheeses, and all the fixings (no onion though). _Huh. I guess he remembered that. _

Alex sits at the table and looks out the window at the makeshift campsite out front. 

When he’d pulled up earlier, Alex had wondered why there were RVs, chairs and a firepit several yards from the edge of his driveway. At the time he was too angry to stop and ask, too focused on getting into the cabin and confronting the man he _knew _was responsible for this ambush. 

He sighs.

Looks like the aliens bet it all on Michael, and him being able to convince Alex to stay. 

_So far it seems they’re not wrong._


	3. Chapter 3

**Michael**

They sit in silence, eating their sandwiches, and Michael feels his throat go dry. He’s been trying to play it cool, but he’s nervous and excited. Alex hasn’t used the code word to bring this whole thing to an end, and Michael is a little surprised by that, honestly. 

Watching Alex’s eyes give him a slow blink, the man says, “Tell me about the forcefield.”

_Right_. 

“So we all have additional powers we didn’t know about. When Isobel and I were messing around with them I made a small forcefield around myself and we were both a little stunned.”

“I bet.” Alex’s face isn’t exactly relaxed, but his tone is a bit gentler than it has been. Michael takes that as a good-ish sign. 

“I could hear and see her, I could move my hands through it, but she couldn’t cross the barrier. After a couple of minutes she asked if she could come into the bubble, when I said ‘yes’, she somehow was able to get inside. It was trippy, as fuck.”

Alex nods slightly. 

“We kept messing around with it until we figured out that her telepathy could link into the powers I gave her permission to use. She connected to the forcefield ability and together we made the bubble larger. It took less energy for me to sustain the forcefield with her lightening the load, so to speak.”

Looking thoughtful, Alex replies, “And then with Max you could grow it even larger and sustain it for even longer?”

“Yes! Exactly. No one else can form one, but they can help maintain the ones I create, as long as I give them access. It’s kind of like writing code, I guess, I can give or remove permissions, but with a thought rather than a set of commands.”

“So they need to be close for you to keep the one up over the cabin?”

“Yes. When we showed Liz what we could do she was amazed, but the bigger surprise was that Max felt a slight ease on his side of things. Like having her close by relieved some of the psychic strain. We didn’t know that could be a thing.”

Taking a drink of water, Michael waits, in case Alex has any questions. The man sighs and nods a little, so Michael continues. 

“Iz thinks it has something to do with emotional connections impacting our abilities. When loved ones are physically close by it’s easier for us to tap into, and more efficiently use, our powers.”

“This doesn’t make a lot of sense, Guerin.”

“I know, like I said, we’re just guessing here. There’s no handbook or anything.” He shrugs and leans back in his chair. “When we showed Maria what we could do, Isobel felt an ease on her system too. She and Maria are...have become close.”

Another sigh from Alex, his face seeming more closed off than it was before, but maybe that’s just Michael’s perception? Projecting his own concerns?

“What about Kyle and Cam?”

“Kyle is here, off and on, to monitor vitals for Iz and Max since we’ve never held a forcefield this long, and Cam comes over in between shifts to keep them company, and hang out with Valenti” Michael snickers. “She must be hard up to think Valenti is a catch.”

Alex rolls his eyes. “I know you two hang out, and you actually like him.”

“Who told?!” Michael gives his best mock horror expression, and feels like a million bucks when Alex snort-laughs in return. 

A silence hangs between them as the humor dies away. 

“Okay, enough questions for now. I need a break.”

“Right.” Michael works hard to school his features, not showing his disappointment in ending their conversation. “I want to finish up with that beam and then maybe mess with the sprinkler system—“

“You don’t have to do that, fix things around—“

“I want to! I mean, I like it. It keeps my brain busy, and out of your hair...for a bit.”

Alex nods, giving a small smile. “Okay, well, thanks. I’ll clean this stuff up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Go. I need some time.”

Michael nods and stands up. 

“I’m just outside of you need anything.”

“Got it.” Michael can’t read Alex’s expression, but he knows the man is taking it all in, assessing the information, and trying to make all the pieces fit together. Alex is, afterall, a master at puzzles. 

Michael heads out the back door and grabs his power drill. He thinks their conversation actually went better than expected. Michael doesn’t want to hold onto too much hope that Alex is already coming around, but his dumb heart is aching in his chest. 

_ Stupid heart. _

He sends a silent prayer up to all the gods in the heavens that he’s even made it this far, that Alex is even still there. 

_ Stupid hope. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex**

He settles himself on the couch next to Shelby and can hear Michael’s power drill buzzing away out back. Alex is still angry and just wants to be left alone, but he _ still _can’t bring himself to say the codeword, and, maybe, that’s what he’s most upset about. That even now, with all this fanfare, with all the embarrassment of having their friends out front, Alex can’t really ‘walk’ away. He knows deep down that he doesn’t want to, but it’s the half-choice that’s pissing him off. 

_ Fuck! _

Alex browses the DVDs in the cabinet, settling on one and getting it in the player. As _Phantom Menace_ begins, Alex lies on the couch, trying to forget that he’s in his own personal sci fi hell. 

Occasionally his mind drifts to the man moving around outside his home, sometimes catching glimpses of Michael walking by the window or overhearing him cursing at a stubborn tool or piece of wood. 

It’s pretty unbelievable that it’s come to this. He knows Michael has been trying to reach out for months, but Alex hasn’t been ready to deal with him, _ them_. He’s still not feeling particularly ready, but it would seem he’s now in a somewhat impossible situation. Maybe he should’ve relented last month when Michael posted up on the front porch of his cabin.

> _ After a long day, Alex walks up to his home to see Michael sitting there, looking relaxed, and unabashedly confident. _
> 
> _ “What are you doing here, Guerin?” _
> 
> _ “I’ve decided I’m going to stay here until you talk to me.” _
> 
> _ “What?” Alex sighs. _
> 
> _ “You won’t return my calls or texts, so I’m going to stay on this porch until you talk to me.” _
> 
> _ “Guerin, just leave me alone.” _
> 
> _ “You can call the cops if you want, but I’m not leaving.” _
> 
> _ Alex is too tired to argue. He strolls by Michael without a second glance, walking into the cabin and slamming the door behind him. _
> 
> _ He heads straight for bed, even though it’s midmorning on a Friday, he’s beyond exhausted. He’s been up for almost 36 hours trying to track down other alien holding facilities. Kyle had to practically throw him out of the bunker and demand he get some rest. Alex wasn’t expecting to come home to see Michael Guerin sitting on his porch, invading his space like he has every right to be there, but sleep pulls him under before he can muster up any real anger. _
> 
> _ When he wakes, Alex glances out the window to see Michael has set up a sleeping bag on the porch and has a cooler of food. _
> 
> _ Popping his head out the front door, Alex asks, “Can you just leave? Please.” _
> 
> _ Michael looks at him with those sparkling hazel eyes. “Nope. I’ve got everything I need. Some food, a place to sleep, and determination.” _
> 
> _ Alex slams the door without a reply. It goes on like that for several more hours, Alex looking out the window to see Michael lounging on the ground, feet up against the wall and laughing at something on his phone, waving to Alex as if to say ‘yep, I’m still here’. He sees Michael eating his snacks and rocking in a rocking chair. One of the times Alex notices Michael’s cooler seems empty, and to his horror, a pang aches deep in his chest. He curses himself as he makes a couple of sandwiches, grabs a bag of chips and a sleeve of cookies. He shoves all the food onto the porch, adding a few of bottles of water, before Michael can get out a ‘thank you’. It would seem, that despite everything, Alex just wants Michael to be okay. _
> 
> _ The next morning, Alex steps over Michael’s sleeping body, on his way to his humvee. With any luck, Michael will be gone when he gets back. Hours later, when Alex returns, he sees the man is _ still _ there. Sighing, he gets out and walks past Michael without a word. They repeat the same pattern as the day before, Alex caving, and offering him more food and a space heater, but otherwise trying to ignore Michael altogether. _
> 
> _ The next morning, as he walks past Michael, he leans down to nudge his shoulder. Sleepily, Michael looks up at him, his eyes soft and warm. _
> 
> _ “Hey.” A sweet smile spreads on Michael’s lips, and Alex almost loses his nerve, _ almost _ . _
> 
> _ “You need to go. I’ll be out of town for a few days. Don’t be here when I get back.” _
> 
> _ Michael sits up quickly. “Is this a trick to get me to leave?” _
> 
> _ Alex straightens and shakes his head. “No. I really won’t be back, there’s no point in you being here.” He hitches his travel bag over his shoulder. _
> 
> _ Michael seems to take it all in. “Can we, can we just talk—“ _
> 
> _ “No. Goodbye, Guerin.” Alex turns and gets into his truck. He sees Michael with his head bent, face in his hands. He tries to remind himself it's better this way, it’s better for everyone if they keep their distance. Alex absently wipes at his wet eyes as he sees his cabin and the love of his life getting smaller in his rear view. _

He finishes Attack of the Clones and is halfway through, Revenge of the Sith, when Michael walks in all wet, white t-shirt clinging to his muscles. _ Fuck! _ The man looks fucking hot, which only makes Alex grumpier. 

A small smile on his face, Michael explains, “The sprinkler system got me when I wasn’t looking.”

Alex just keeps himself from grinning at Michael’s silly statement. 

“I’m gonna grab some beers and head out front to play cards with the others. What do you want for dinner?”

Alex is scowling. “Play cards with the others? I thought nothing gets in or out of the forcefield?”

“Yeah, there’s a card table that will sit halfway through the barrier, and we’ll be able to pass the cards back and forth. I’m about to kick everyone’s asses at poker.” Michael’s tone is normal, playful, no indication of the weirdness of the situation.

_ Jesus. What the fuck has my life come to? _

“Right. Whatever for dinner.”

“Okay, I can put in a couple of frozen pizzas in or someone can go on a food run.”

“I don’t care, Guerin.”

“I’ll get the food in the oven, if you’ll just listen for the buzzer?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Michael grabs the beer and heads out, but not before taking a quick shower and changing into a clean shirt and some basketball shorts. Alex isn’t sure he’s ever seen Michael wear flip flops before now, and the effect is a little surprising. The man _ is _the picture of an easy-going surfer, and it looks good on him, if Alex is being honest. Michael also takes the walkie so he can ‘talk shit’ during the game, which is fine by Alex. It’s clear he has no intention of using the dumb radio again anytime soon.

_ Where's all that resolve now, huh? _

After pulling the pizzas out of the oven, Alex wanders out to see the card table half in half out of the shimmering forcefield, just like Michael said. He sees the group of them laughing and bantering. Alex hollers at Michael that the food is done. The man looks over his shoulder and waves, the others looking up then too, sporting half-smiles. Alex just glares back. 

Michael mumbles something through the two-way radio, and pushes the table and chair to the edge of the boundary, the others pulling the furniture all the way though. Liz and Kyle wave again at Alex, he gives them the bird and turns to walk inside.

They eat in relative silence, Alex mentally exhausted and Michael seeming to take the hint, not pushing him to talk

While cleaning up dinner, Michael offers to sleep outside, since his truck is parked around back with camping supplies inside. Alex shakes his head and tells him to take the guest room. He’s too tired to argue or even care where Michael sleeps, but he doesn’t want him to be uncomfortable or cold either. 

Michael softly says, “Goodnight,” as Alex heads down the hallway to his bedroom. 

Lying in bed, replaying the day in his mind, Alex continues to feel irritated by the situation and pissed off by Michael’s audacity, but it’s all less intense than it was earlier, and, once again, Michael seems to be breaking down his walls, one brick at a time. 

Alex falls asleep thinking about forcefields, science fiction, and the alien sleeping in the room next door. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to crack the veneer of Alex Manes and get to the heart of the man he loves? A question Michael has been asking himself for ages...perhaps he’s getting closer? Time will tell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Please be gentle, life has been happening in spades and I’ve been away from fandom for many months. It’s just like riding a bicycle, right? Lol 😂 🤞 
> 
> Thank your Heather_Night for affirming it’s okay to tell the stories I want to tell and it’s never too late to work on a WIP. *confetti hearts and big hugs to you*

**Michael**

The morning of the second day Michael is in the kitchen keeping an eye on the bacon and sipping a cup of coffee when he hears Alex come in. He turns to see the other man sit at the table, leaning his crutches up against the nearby wall. He says ”good morning,” to which Alex sort of grunts in response. Michael can’t help but smile to himself, Alex looks sleep-rumbled and well rested, the strands of his hair going this way and that, a slight crease on his cheek from the pillowcase.

It's nice seeing Alex like this. 

Michael floats a warm mug of coffee over to him. Alex grins a little and says, “thank you,” as he plucks it from the air. 

They have a quiet breakfast, and the silence isn’t nearly as awkward as Michael would’ve guessed. Alex grabs a book and heads to the back porch, while Michael cleans up. 

Michael heads to the barrier’s border to chat with the others. He doesn’t have much of an update for anyone, he mostly thanks them all for helping him (still a bit awed that any of them agreed to this shenanigans at all). 

It was weird, when he explained his plan to them, everyone seemed on board, maybe even eager? Over the past months, Michael had been proactive in making amends to each of them, and the forgiveness and understanding he received from his family and friends still astounded him. At one time or another, they’d all expressed how important he was to them and how much they believed he and Alex could have a shot at happiness. It was humbling, and a new sensation, feeling loved and supported, being able to accept the care and concern from his tribe, so to speak 

Michael was truly grateful to have them, and hoped like hell their faith in him, and the potential of _ them_, wasn’t misplaced. 

When Michael returns to the cabin, he peeks his head out the back door to check in on Alex. He doesn’t want to be a nuisance, but he needs to gently nudge them toward a semblance of interaction. 

“Hey.”

Alex looks at him, all relaxed and easy, and the sight is simply beautiful. “Hey.”

“I was thinking about watching _ A New Hope _. Saw you were working your way through Star Wars, that’s one of my faves.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Want to watch together? I can make popcorn.” Michael is hoping he doesn’t sound too eager.

“Uh, sure. I guess. Let me finish this chapter.” Alex turns back to his book, and Michael let’s out a small sigh of relief. 

He knows he feels happier than he should, but this small, conceit seems like a step in the right direction. 

At some point both of them end up falling asleep on the couch, their legs somehow intertwined, their heads on opposite sides of the couch. 

_ As if drawn together...a perfect fit. _

When they gradually awake, neither of them talk about the intimacy of it all, just say the genial ”hi’s“ to one another as they untangle themselves.

Alex looks sleepy and soft, and Michael’s heart aches at the beautiful sight. Trying not to jump too far ahead, he asks what Alex would like for lunch. He replies, ”PB&J’s” before heading off to shower. 

They eat their sandwiches and drink chocolate milk in silence. 

Michael decides focusing on home improvements will help bide his time and keep him from crawling out of his own skin with anticipatory anxiety. He informs Alex of his plans, but asks Alex if he would rather watch another movie instead. He shakes his head, and Michael grabs his tool belt and strides through the back door. 

He’d like to think Alex’s willpower is waning. 

_ Maybe it’s getting harder for him to completely ignore me? _

Michael isn’t entirely sure his mangled heart is really ready to say the hard stuff, (or to listen to it, for that matter) but they’re definitely progressing further than he thought they would by now.

It’s an absolute miracle Alex didn’t immediately shout “Firefly” and demand they all leave his property.  
  


They exchange few words throughout the day, mostly Michael asking Alex if he needs anything as he flits in and out of the house to grab more tools or take breaks between projects. Alex seems content to read and nap at will, hardly noticing Michael, but seemingly less irritated by his presence too. 

_ I’ll take what I can get. _

As the sun sets, Michael cooks chicken alfredo for dinner. They fall asleep on the couch, watching _ Empire Strikes Back. _ Once again, legs tangled, like puzzle pieces slotted together...forming something different and yet familiar. 

Seeking? Wanting? Needing to be connected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 💗
> 
> Only two more chapters to go!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed
> 
> **There's some sort of problem with the fic/chapters updating properly. I don't know how to fix it without altering the date. *confused shrug* Here's hoping those who look will be able to find it. 🍀**

**Alex**

Sometime during the night Alex must’ve moved to the bed, because he wakes up feeling rested, head nestled on his pillow. He blinks, noticing there’s soft blanket on top of him (one that had been in the linen closet earlier), his prosthetic and sleeve balanced on the nightstand, and his crutches (slightly off the mark from where he normally puts them) propped on the wall. He must’ve been exhausted, because he doesn’t remember getting up from the couch. Alex doesn’t want to believe Michael carried him to bed like a child who’d stayed up too late watching movies. Doesn’t want to consider that his guard was down, and there was no instinct in him to flinch away or protect himself. Doesn’t want to think about the magnitude of being held while he slept, his body relaxed and feeling safe enough to maintain a restful state.

Alex wanders out the bedroom to see a box of Galaxy Donuts and two travel mugs of coffee on the kitchen table. Michael explains that Cam ran into town and brought back donuts and kolaches. Alex is pleased to find a couple of maple bars and Michael smiles. They sit there after eating. Michael leaned back and rubbing his hands over his tummy, glancing through the window.

“Looks like a great day. I was thinking of working on the siding a bit.”

Letting out a heavy sigh, Alex responds, “What are we doing, Guerin?”

Silence, the other man finally exhaling a deep breath. “We’re waiting.”

He and Michael stare at each other. “How long are we gonna do this?” 

They’ve accomplished nothing, not really, though Alex has to admit it’s been nice having limited technology. It’s allowed his brain and body to settle in a way he didn’t know he needed. Oddly enough, Alex feels safe in their weird ass bubble/forcefield, like he doesn’t have to worry about the outside world for the first time in his life. He’s had a lot of time to think and journal and play guitar. His nightmares have been far less intense and there have been fewer trauma triggers. Still, this sequestering isn’t a permanent solution for him, for _ them _. 

“As long as it takes.” When Alex rolls his eyes Michael chuckles. “Okay, so everyone has been able to stagger their time off work for the rest of the week. Obviously Max and Iz are more limited in their time away.”

“And what happens when the week is up and nothing has been fixed?”

Michael takes a deep breath, slowly blinking those golden eyes. “I don’t know.”

“Michael, you have to know I don’t appreciate how any of this has gone down. It seems very heavy handed.”

Michael scrubs his hand over his face. “I know. I-I just didn’t know how else to convince you to be around me long enough to try and talk. This is basically my Hail Mary move. I didn’t know what else to do.” 

His face looks so earnest, so sincere, and the bloom of emotion that unfurls in Alex’s heart is a bit alarming. He’s too vulnerable to, and with, Michael. The intensity is overwhelming, all consuming, and it’s getting harder and harder to compartmentalize his thoughts and feelings about the man sitting across from him. It’s complex, complicated, downright scary, to be honest. The depth of hope and connection that still lives deep inside him. The longing that continues to exist, despite their messy past. It’s illogical, but somehow might make perfect sense if Alex wasn’t terrified of getting his heart ripped from his chest again. 

He is quiet because he doesn’t yet have an answer to Michael’s unasked questions. 

_ How do I/we fix this? Can we even? _

“Alex, just say the word and it’s over. You’re in charge. But if you don’t want to say _ Firefly _, then please talk to me. I’m here. Whenever you’re ready.”

They look at one another for a few moments more, Alex giving a slight nod, but not saying anything. 

“I’m going to clean this stuff up. There’s a section of the roof I’d like to work on today too, unless you’d prefer quiet instead?”

Alex shakes his head and Michael nods. “You know where I am if you need me.”

A couple of hours later Alex wanders outside and sits in one of the rocking chairs on the back deck. He knows Michael knows he’s there (they briefly made eye contact when he stepped outside). To his credit, Michael continues what he was doing. 

After fifteen minutes of listening to Michael work, Alex starts. 

“I’m angry and scared, and I don’t like the way that feels.” It’s barely a whisper, but he knows Michael has heard each word. 

Michael takes a deep breath, lowers the tool in his hand and says, “I’m _ so _ sorry, Alex. For everything. If it makes you feel better, I’m really scared too.”

That’s not exactly what he expected as a response; golden eyes staring back at him...longingly...lovingly.

_I can’t._

“This whole thing has to stop.” In the silence Alex stands, bringing the walkie talkie he’s been holding to his lips, finally saying the word that will release them all from this madness. 

“Firefly.” Voice crisp, clear, undeniable.   
  


_Done._

There’s no response from the other side of the two-way radio. They stand and wait. 

Michael looks crushed, utterly defeated, but true to his word, he closes his eyes, a single tear tracking down his cheek, as the shimmering bubble at the boundary of Alex’s property disappears. 

Releasing a deep breath, Michael briefly glances at Alex and mutters, “I’ll be out of here in 20. Just need to get my stuff.”

Sweat beading his brow, skin a bit too tight, chest heavy, Alex _knows_ the truth.

_It had to be done. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my word! I accidentally deleted this chapter (I’m so tech terrible). *rolls eyes at self* FML
> 
> Sorry! And so SORRY for all the truly lovely comments I lost! 😔☹️😭 I think this is the correct version of this final chapter. *crosses fingers*
> 
> I’ve had the toughest time posting this fic correctly! Sigh.
> 
> Unbetaed
> 
> **Again, there seems to be some sort of problem with the fic/chapters updating properly. Don’t know how to fix it without altering the date. *perplexed shrug* Here's hoping those who look will be able to find it. 🍀**
> 
> Thank you for tolerating the shenanigans of this posting debacle. 😊
> 
> CHECK THE END FOR THE ACCOMPANYING ART WORK!!! 💗

**Alex**

Michael is about to turn around to gather his things when Alex moves quickly to grab his arm. 

“What are you doing?”

Michael’s face looks equally confused and pained. “You said—“

“I want _them _gone...so we can talk...just the two of us.” Licking his lips, he presses on, “Stay, Michael. Please.” His heart is thundering. 

The look of relief on Michael’s face makes Alex’s eyes sting with unshed tears. 

“Yes. Yes.”

~~~

They’ve been holed up in the cabin for a few days, the other’s long gone. The only communication has been a couple of texts from Kyle confirming Alex’s choice and checking in to see if they need anything. 

He and Micahel have had the hard conversations, cried and yelled. They’ve apologized and clarified miscommunications. Neither one of them attempting to leave or hiding from their truths. They’ve laughed and smiled too, joking and relaxing as they finish up the Star Wars series and start the Marvel behemoth. 

He’s missed this man. His best friend (from well before he had the words to express what Michael’s meant meant to him). Alex still doesn’t always know the right things to say, but it’s getting easier. 

They didn’t really need any superficial barrier to keep them both there, only a commitment to try, putting forth the effort necessary for healing. 

They just needed to be brave. 

It’s a start, a damned good start. There’s a long way for them to go, but Alex feels the kind of hope he’s been missing for over a decade. He believes Michael—_believes in Michael_—and in who they may yet become, together.

It’s more than he could’ve ever dreamed possible. 

~~~

**Michael**

They’re in the bed, face to face, foreheads pressed together, bodies close. Legs and arms touching, Michael holding onto Alex’s wrist. If someone had told him a week ago that he’d be snuggled up with Alex Manes like this, both of them feeling safe and at ease, he’d never have believed it. But that’s exactly what’s happening. They’ve come a long way in a short period of time, but Michael is patient. Ready and willing to wait as long as it takes for all their pieces to finally slide back into place. 

Right now, he feels happy and hopeful. 

At Alex’s murmured request, Michael creates a tiny forcefield around the two of them on the bed. It seems to be Alex’s preference when they’re next to one another. He’s mentioned it allows for a deep sense of safety, making true rest easier. So the last three nights Michael’s figured out how to hold the invisible barrier while they both sleep. 

He’ll gladly do this every night for the rest of his life, if given the opportunity. Michael thinks he just might get that chance someday. 

Smiling, he closes his eyes, feeling grateful for the man in his arms and that his Hail Mary move paid off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Quick note**: There is an exquisite piece of art to go with this fic (since I’m no longer on Tumblr I can’t figure out how to access it, link it or give proper credit to the artist, @facelessfrey). This work was created before the story was complete, and it’s beyond perfect, imo. If you find this lovely work, please drop a link in the comments (and I’ll try to connect it to this page). This is the only copy I could find online [fanficart](https://gramho.com/media/2171999396615651259), but if there’s a better link, I would like to give the respect that is due to the exceptionally talented artist.  
[Also, apologizes if there’s a protocol here I haven’t followed re: tags, credit, posting. I’m not great at techy things/knowledge. Just let me know and I’ll fix it asap.]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 😊


End file.
